


Webs in the Darkness

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Bugs & Insects, F/F, Non-bending AU, Recreational Drug Use, creepy horror, lovecraft, roaring 20's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paranormal investigative team of Korra "The Avatar" Tuoloc and Asami "The Heiress" Sato travels to an old Earth Empire naval yard, teams doing enviromental cleanup had been going missing, and their client was desperate for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post this in short, episodic serials as the scenes come to me. I'm coming off almost a month of being sick and a severe lack of weed has limited my functionality, so I'm still getting over some major writer's block, but I'm happy to be writing again.

_**(48 hours ago)** _

The dark, muscular woman leaned heavily on the worn roll top desk that dominated her corner of the cramped office she shared with her gorgeous partner. A halo of smoke hovered over her short cropped chocolate hair, catching the flickering light of the lamp and casting a diffused and hazy glow over everything. A spliff hung from her lips, the tip glowing brightly as the woman quickly and efficiently stripped apart a Thompson sub machine gun. She laid the parts neatly on her blank blotter, applying delicate care and attention to the beautifully terrible tool.

Soon she was sliding the cleaned and oiled parts back together, feeling a rush of adrenaline as the masterpiece of death formed in her hands. Suddenly the door rattled and burst open, a man in a dark suit rushing into the office, freezing when the woman snapped her gun up and was already pulling the trigger as it came to bear. The moment hung for seconds on end, the two locked in eye contact, finally breaking as the bolt clicked on the empty gun mercifully sparing the stranger's life. The barrel dropped, shoulders following as a held breath was released.

"Miss Tuoloc, I do apologize for the intrusion, I didn't realize I'd come at a bad time. My name is Behan and I represent Ba Sing Se University's board of directors, as well as various corporate interests who wish to remain anonymous. We were made aware of you and your ' _partner's_ ' particular skill set, so we come to you with a job offer."

A voice spoke from the shadows of the doorway, silky and full of venom, "Well get on with it, we haven't got all evening."

The owner of the voice tread quietly into the room on 6 inch stilettos, her figure hugging dress a contrast to her parner's tailored suit and dusty trench coat. She settled herself the chair opposite their guest and stared pointedly at him, causing him to snap back to life, sputtering like an old kettle. A further glare silenced the man, who paused, and continued slowly. 

"As I was saying...My employers represent a wide range of archaeological and environmental interests who have come together to preserve history and our ecosystem. The current project involves decommissioning old Earth Empire naval yards, salvaging what artifacts we can, and cleaning up the rest of the potentially hazardous remains. Well we've been having great success with the project, until now. We started work at the shipyards at Horseshoe Bay about a week ago, and all seemed fine until we started hearing rumors about something moving in the deep recesses of the base. We just assumed it was nerves getting the best of the men, but three crews have vanished in the past two days, and now a fourth has fallen out of contact. My employers need you to go ascertain the fate of these men, and put an end to whatever is lurking in the darkness."


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey is begun, and we get a look into the past.

**_(46 Hours Ago)_ **

After a furious flurry of packing, several hurried and angry phone calls, and simple meal of sandwiches and bourbon, the pair set off on the noon train out of Ba Sing Se. Korra stared mutely out the grimy window, casually cleaning under her fingernails with a wicked looking balisong knife; Asami Sato, her partner in life and crime, sat across from her, steadily completing the day's New York Times crossword. To say nothing, they made a very odd pair, One an alluring and connected heiress to a vast company, the other a hardened veteran with a dark past; But they were undeniably skilled, unshakably loyal, and willing to got to the ends of the earth for each other, so no one dared cross them. 

That deep trust went back to the very beginning of their relationship, when they first met. The two had crossed paths while Korra was serving in the United Forces. After a particularly grueling campaign, brass decided to boost moral with a goodwill tour to the front by the CEO of Future Industries, a leading manufacturer of many materials important to the war. Late one night a weary Korra had stumbled into the local bar, soaked to the bone, and ordered her usual dark pint. As she stood there drying off vigorously with a towel pilfered from behind the bar, she locked eyes with the person sitting next to her. The seasoned soldier was momentarily struck dumb, her dark rimmed ceruleans meeting curious and brilliant emeralds. The raven haired woman smiled, a brilliant and rare grin that warmed the water tribe woman to her core. However, she was far overdressed for an active war zone, a fact the confused and intrigued Korra.

The woman finally spoke, "Hey there soldier, anything you want, you can put on my tab; It's the least I can do to thank you for your service..." She was startled by confusion that filled Korra's face. "I'm sorry if I oversteppe...." she trailed off at the weary but trusting smile that the muscular woman shot back at her.

"It's okay, I'm grateful for the offer, and I willing to accept it, I just wasn't expecting to get a free hot meal from a gorgeous woman!"

At that Asami blushed, winking cheekily at Korra as she extended her hand, "I'm Asami Sato, it's a pleasure to meet you!...?"

"1st Lieutenant Korra Tuoloc, 195th Rangers Division, Wolfbat Battalion" The soldier casually saluted Asami as she flashed a lopsided grin at her.

The pair, talked, ate, and drank late into the night, eventually parting at the insistence of Korra, who desperately needed some sleep after a grueling day out on patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write more of this scene tomorrow, I just desperately need some sleep!


End file.
